S.O.S
( ) |artist = |year = 2006 |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 5 |pc = (Remake) (Pictogramas Re-feitos) (Beta) |gc = (Beta) |lc = Turquesa (Arquivos do NOW) |picto = 84 |difficulty= |effort= }} " " de está incluída em e . Dançarina Original A dançarina é uma mulher. Ela está usando um vestido verde com uma linha azul na frente inferior que Rihanna usaria com um colar. Ela usa calções laranja com brincos de ciano e ela tem um corte de cabelo na tigela. Ela tem pulseiras amarelas em ambos os pulsos. Remake No remake, a dançarina agora tem brincos de cabelo azul e turquesa. Seus braceleiros amarelos agora são azuis, assim como o colar dela. Seu top está em uma sombra quente de laranja e suas calças curtas são azuis agora. Ela pisca uma sombra escura de azul em vez de cores aleatórias. Fundo ''Just Dance 2/Wii'' A rotina ocorre em um pequeno palco com luzes verdes. O fundo é cheio de triângulos em tons escuros de verde. Remake No remake, o fundo permanece relativamente semelhante, exceto que agora está em tons escuros de azul. Movimentos Dourados Existem 5 Movimentos Dourados, sendo que todos são iguais. Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Faça um círculo rápido no ar com a mão direita quando "Oh" e "Boy" são cantados. Sos gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados SOS gm 1.gif|Todos os Movimentos Dourados em-jogo Aparições em Mashup S.O.S. apareceu nos seguintes mashups: * Beauty and a Beat * I Like It Aparições em Party Master S.O.S. apareceu no modo Puppet/Party Master. Ela recebeu os seguintes titulos: * Club Snap * Hand Flick * Seesaw * Snap It Up Curiosidades * S.O.S. é a primeira música por Rihanna na franquinha. * Along with When I Grow Up, Holiday, and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. ** On a similar note, this song and Holiday were the first to have dancers that change color. * The Beta pictograms for S.O.S. were purple instead of green, and sometimes there was a white square replacing them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy9pX-YaMeg **In addition, the part at the beginning was not supposed to award any points, and "You got me stressin "/"I'''ncessantly pressing"/"The issue" was spelled as "You got me stressin ,"/"'i'ncessantly"/"'p'ressing the issue". **In the Beta routine, the coach had a fiery glow around her, which flashes (although the flash had some glitches). **In the song s files, some dark purple pictograms can be found in the pictogram sprite. Also, they show some completely different moves that are not featured in the actual routine (including a beta Gold Move), suggesting that the choreography was different at one point during the development of . *The song references Tiny Dancer by Elton John, Take On Me by a-ha, and Head Over Heels by ABBA. *Similarly to Chicken Payback, Bad Romance s Mashup, and Circus s Mashup, the first Gold Move is the second pictogram of the routine, meaning this is one of the routines with the earliest appearance of a Gold Move. *The dancer s earrings, glove, and belt are the only features of her outfit to remain the same in the remake. *In the remake, the coach s shoes look glitchy, as they tend to flicker a bit. ** Her glove also gets surrounded by a strange luminous aura when she kneels down while performing the Gold Move. * In the square, the dancer s glove is on her left hand. * The original song title is SOS (without the dots), but in , it appears as S.O.S. ** However, it is changed back to SOS in the remade version.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKi1taBJ45w * The line "Your '''love s enough" is misspelled as "Your loves enough". * When the remake was first submitted to the database, the routine had four extra seconds before the score screen would have been loaded. As of an unknown date, those seconds are now cut out, leading the routine to end abruptly before the score screen.https://youtu.be/TnZ7fBoGZQ4?t=242https://youtu.be/IKi1taBJ45w?t=251 Galeria Arquivos do Jogo SOS jd2 cover generic.png|''S.O.S.'' sos jdnow cover generic.jpg|''SOS'' (Remake) Sos cover@2x.jpg|Cover do sos pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots no Jogo sos jd2 menu.png|''S.O.S.'' no menu do Sos jd2 score.png|Tela de pontuação no sos jdwii menu.png|''S.O.S'' no menu do Imagens Promocionais sos promo coach.png|Dançarina Promocional Sos promo gameplay.jpg|Gameplay Promocional Elementos Betas Sos beta picto 1.png|Pictograma beta 1 Sos beta picto 2.png|Pictograma beta 2 Sos beta picto 3.png|Pictograma beta 3 Sos beta picto 4.png|Pictograma beta 4 Sos beta picto 5.png|Pictograma beta 5 Sos beta picto 6.png|Pictograma beta 6 Sos beta picto 7.png|Pictograma beta 7 Sos beta pictos 8 9 10.png|Pictogramas beta 8, 9 e 10 (in 9 and 10, the arms are more stretched out) Sos beta picto 11.png|Pictograma beta 11 (the arrow is positioned differently) Sos beta gm.png|Movimento dourado Beta Sos jdnow beta end.gif|Removed extended ending for the remake Sos beta glow.jpeg|Fiery glow effect on the dancer that is not present in the final routine Sos beta white square.png|White square covering the purple pictograms in the preview Sos beta white square 2.jpeg|Another picture of the white square Outros Sos background.jpg|Fundo Sos glove glitch.png|Glitch da luva no Remake Videos Rihanna - SOS S.O.S. - Gameplay Teaser (US) S.O.S. - Just Dance 2 S.O.S. - Just Dance Wii S.O.S. - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) S.O.S. - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Referencias Navegação en:S.O.S Categoria:Músicas por Rihanna